Servant
by Aleim
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. Blaine has bigger things to worry about than who this boy is, like not being picked to go into the military cause everyone knows he'd blow himself up the moment he entered the dragon's training ring.  A big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed</html>
1. Chapter 1

Accordingly:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, or the characters in which I am borrowing to write this AU.

Now, many of the characters may seem OoC because, for one, I like my Kurt mysterious and not a whiny bitch. Two, I like my Blaine as a total not a douche.

Please Enjoy.

The grand cathedral was filled with people, bustling with noise and the tables before them were filled with food that looked as lavish for the eyes as it tasted. Blaine licked his lips in a fluid motion and reached for a piece of pork only to have his hand slapped away by Wes. He held the older boys eyes until he saw Wes grin and snatch the good, juiciest piece of pork from the platter onto his plate. Blaine's eye widened to a comedic size and he looked on helplessly as his best friend ate it. He grumbled and reached for the next piece and to dip some mashed potatoes onto his plate. David mixed his greens with his potatoes as he watched the two then took a drink from his goblet.

This was the feast hall, with solid tables, placed sporadically to house the people's urge of having private conversations. Under their table were three lumps of moving scales. The soft yellow and tan one directly under Blaine's seat swatted his tail at the green and brown lump under Wes's seat while the sky blue one poked its head out from its ball and snorted at both of them. David reached down and ran his hand along his dragon's snout and slipped her a chicken leg which the dragon munched on happily. The three boys had only been at the training academy for two years now which explained the size of their dragons, while their buddy Jack was sitting atop his dragon, Soun, at the table nearest the door, also passing the dragon larger pieces of chicken. Soun was a burgundy beauty and David thought back to the first time he came to the academy and saw Jack standing there, beside him this lavish dragon whose tail split into two nearing the end. His dragon, Jo, snorted again and he looked down to meet her eyes; he smiled and patted her head again telling her no dragon was more gorgeous then her. Jo curled from her ball to reveal her wingless, legless body so that she could wrap it around her master and tell him that Soun looked like a bat all hunched over, her wings attached to her arms; she was not elegant like Jo and her flawless movements. David ran his hand over her body until she settled into a spot, half on him, half off.

Wes pushed the greens bowl away from him with a scrunched face and Blaine, ever the instigator, pushed it back. This continued on for a good thirty seconds before Wes shoved it with more force than necessary and to save face, Blaine knocked it away from him. It tipped on the side of the table right down the front of a servant boy's pants. Blaine snapped his head towards the servant who had just placed another platter of chicken (my god, did they devour the whole thing, David thought) on their table. "Shit," he heard Wes say but the servant shook his head and bowed, picking the bowl off the floor.

"Sorry young sirs," the servant said and hurried off, motioning towards another servant to bring the boys some more greens. Blaine watched the servant run off into the kitchen before turning back to his two friends.

"He was a servant," Blaine choked.

"His face is flawless," Wes countered.

"A servant's still a servant," David said calmly. He didn't think himself higher than anyone, but the boy was paid to work in the kitchen. It didn't matter how beautiful he was (and he was beautiful David won't deny that.) Jo told him that the boy had smelled off and when asked what her "off" meant she replied, _like water standing still on a steep rock._ Blaine's dragon, Jeremiah had stuck his head out from under the table and had watched the servant go too, his whiskers flat against his snout. David turned to Blaine and started to say something about that but Blaine had just nodded.

"I know," the hobbit of the group said quietly, "like water standing still on a steep rock."

"Can't our dragons ever come up with something more imaginative," Wes sighed looking at Gavel who blinked at him, wings arching in defense. "They have this weird mind thing that makes them say the exact same thing."

David shook his head, "they don't know a lot of references Wes, and they're still babies."

"Young sirs," another servant came forward with a fresh bowl of greens while another servant ducked to scoop up what had fallen to the floor.

"Tell me," Wes started, "who was that boy that just brought us this chicken platter."

The servant looked around warily and David wanted to punch Wes; he knew the servants weren't supposed to have outside conversations while at work. The servant leaned in placing the bowl on the table, "his name is Kurt, he came this season. He's going to get a lashing for what just happened," and with that the boy stood back up and followed his follow servant towards one of the servant doors. Blaine took everything in and David could see his best friends mind turning.

"Kurt," Blaine tested the name on his lips and smiled, "he was a fine piece of ass."

Wes and David snorted out laughter causing some of the people around them to look but they just keep on laughing. Their dragons however felt something very wrong with this Kurt person and they'd have to keep an eye on him.

After the food started getting scares on plates and students turned down fresh helpings that the servant brought them they watched their headmaster rise from a table in the center of the room, raised by platform. The cathedral fell into a dead silence as the dragons and their trainers stopped their conversations and movement. "It is my honor to inform you," the headmaster's voice boomed throughout the room and a newborn dragon at the table next to David's curled in his master's lap and shivered. The girl patted him but remained looking at the headmaster. "That scouts from the high Estate of Ohino will sit with you. You will neither know who they are, or when they leave. They will report directly to the Baron himself with news of who should be considered for the army. Be on your best behavior. That is all, you are dismissed."

Blaine frowned and nibbled on the piece of bread he hadn't finished, "scouts," he muttered.

"Looks like the armies getting thin again," Wes said as he stood, Gavel standing beside him, "so we better be at our best."

"Or worse," David said, "in Blaine's case." Said boy bit his thumb at his friend and went back to his toast. "Poor hobbit, I don't think he'd last in the army."

"I don't want to go to the army," Blaine muttered, "I want to study to become a teacher here, that or Santana forbid a farmer."

David wacked him in the arm; "don't use the dragon goddess's name in vain," he reprimand his friend who stood after them. Jo circled around David's waist and watched as the older water dragons slid out behind their master, like _basilisk_. David had been urging her to do the same, she was getting older and heavier and soon she wouldn't be able to cling to him. He promised that her scales would remain unharmed on the ground but she didn't believe him. She'd heard horror stories from other dragon's about the first time their masters made them slither along the ground; they're underbelly's were rough as shields and she wasn't sure she was ready for that.

Wes took David by the shoulders and smiled. "You're spoiling her."

"That's okay, maybe a scouts watching," he teased and Blaine hit him in the arm, strutting out, Jeremiah following like a puppy, small flakes of his growing horns blowing off in the wind they were making. The two boys followed their friend unceremoniously, because seriously, the dragon army was overrated.

David had sadly split with the other two seeing as Jo was of the water dragon species while theirs were of air (and earth, thus the horns on Jeremiah's head). The survival teacher was a strange woman from across the kingdom. She sat waiting for her class of thirteen to arrive and smiled brightly as they arrived on time. "Good morning ladies and gentle dragons, today where playing a game of catch the thief."

The student body looked at each other and then back to their teacher. "Catch the thief," a boy asked, Jeff, Blaine recalled his name. The teacher nodded and motioned to the wooded area behind her.

"Inside that section of forest is thirty one servants; each one has a piece of paper. One these pieces of paper are chores that you young trainers perform each day. Your job is to catch them and bring them back to me so I can mark off which chore they hold so you will be released from doing said chore for the next week. The person who brings me the least servants will have the work load piled onto them." She smiled knowing the only thing the trainees heard was "no chores for a week." "However," she called them back to attention, "there is on servant in the forest that holds a special piece of paper. Bringing me this servant will result in no chores whatsoever for the week."

All the boys looked at each other and before she could even say begin they were off, dragon's in tow, confused as to why their masters were suddenly so interested in survival training. The teacher sprawled on her back and put her hands behind her head; this job was too easy.

No matter how much Blaine appreciated the friendship Wes gave him, this "no chores" thing was his and his alone. He had split up going directly towards the end of the forest knowing most of the servants would have run back there to escape as much man handling as possible. He stopped in a clearing where the servant-Kurt his mind supplied- sat under a tree humming.

Blaine motioned for Jeremiah to head around behind the boy but the dragon gave a weary sigh. Blaine ignored it and told him to go around behind him. _Alright,_ Jeremiah had seethed at him for being ignored_; don't say I didn't say anything._ Blaine shook his head and when he saw Jeremiah get into position he entered the clearing. Kurt looked up at him and smiled.

"You know I don't think Holiday had this in mind when she told you all to hide." The look on Kurt's face dropped and he stood.

"Oh," was all he said.

"But anyway, I've found you, let's go."

"But you have to catch me," Kurt frowned.

"And I have caught you," Blaine conspired with his charm. Most servants would be intimidated by his charm and follow accordingly. Brawn didn't have to solve everything. "Jeremiah."

The dragon jumped from behind Kurt but plopped on the ground. Blaine blinked and looked to where Kurt was now hanging from a low branch. The servant spun himself up and onto the branch.

"Lesson one and two," Kurt said out loud, "Always pay attention to your surroundings, two, never reveal the placement of your dragon on stealth missions." And with that Kurt had climbed into the heavier portion of the forest leaving Blaine gawking.

His open mouth soon turned into a smile; he'd found his meal ticket to no chores for a week.

Blaine had been stopped on his hunt three by nervous servants peeking from there hiding spots only to be grabbed and dragged towards the edge of the forest. Blaine recalled bringing in his second while Jack and Soun headed back into the forest after dropping off their fourth. None of which was Kurt. By the time everyone had made their way back out, tired of this survival session Blaine had four, Wes had two, and Jack had seven. Holiday double counted and turned to them. "I'm missing a servant, boys; go fetch him before I get yelled at."

Jack and Blaine took off at the same time as Jeremiah burrowed underground and Soun took to the skies. The other boys were left behind in confusion. Blaine weaved through the trees back towards the clearing he'd first meet the last servant in and to his surprise there stood Kurt in the middle of the clearing. He smiled to Blaine and the boy leapt for him. Kurt jumped up and flipped over Blaine with ease only to land in front of Jack who was quick as a wasp. Kurt ducked and rolled to his left taking off at a run but grinning back to the two boys who chased after him.

"Sorry pup," Jack laughed as he started gaining ground, "but you'll be cleaning out Soun's stable tonight." The taller boy took a deep breath and out-paced Blaine in an instant. Blaine had to stop on a tree and catch his breath, allowing Jeremiah to poke his head up from the ground. _Master_, Jeremiah started but Blaine waved him off.

"Don't worry, we'll get him."

"Oh will you now," Kurt's voice said right next to his ear and Blaine spun around only to have the servant yank his head back and Blaine's palm to slam into the tree trunk. Kurt side stepped the lunging Jeremiah and smiled. Blaine blinked.

"What are you," he asked.

"I was Lord Finn's sparing servant young master," Kurt replied, "I was sent here to fulfill the rest of my service to the Baron."

"You trained with Lord Finn," Blaine asked trying not to sound to shocked, "does this mean you're one of the scouts?"

"Indeed not young master," was all Kurt said before he flipped out of the clutched of Soun who'd charged from a particularly heavy layer of underbrush. "Please don't tell anyone." Jack came running up behind completely out of breath as Kurt disappeared into the trees again

"He can't be a servant," Jack rasped and Blaine shrugged honoring the servant's wishes, "he can't possibly be human."

"He bled," Blaine bluffed, "Jeremiah managed to scrap him with his horn."

Jack blinked taking in the way the boy stood confidently before snorting. "Sure, I'll believe that as much as I believe Sylvester is married to Schue."

"Believe what you want," Blaine said boldly and then took off in the direction of Kurt. Jeremiah took back to the underground.

Soon after, both Blaine and Jack had caught up to Kurt as he raced for the edge of the forest towards where the other student's waited and they knew this was it. If they didn't catch Kurt now the free pass from chores was lost. Jack tried using Soun's tails to his advantage but Kurt no doubt had dealt with every dragon known to man within the Baron's estate. They reached the clearing and in those few yards away from the group something happened. He must have hit a rough spot on the ground since he went tumbling and rolling. He looked back up to see Jack closing in on Kurt and he pushed off the ground, channeling his dragon's element through his body, his small legs taking larger leaps than he was sure was possible. Kurt looked back at him in surprise and just before Jack could touch him Kurt clumsily tripped, out of his grasp and right into Blaine's. The smaller boy grabbed the servant roughly with both hands then blinked, the fuel of the earth falling out of him. Jeremiah popped up breathing as heavily as Blaine was and everyone was just staring at them.

Wes let out a holler and ran to congratulate his best friend as the servants were ushered off back to their duties. "What's your name," Kurt asked while there was still time.

"Blaine," he replied and Kurt was pulled away by other servants, them in their own hyped chatter about where Kurt learned to run that fast as he was drawn into his bubble of people.

He frowned watching the servant turn back into the blubbering shy thing he pretended and it hit him; he hadn't caught Kurt, Kurt let himself get caught. Suddenly he didn't feel so awesome anymore but smiled brightly and let himself be lead away back to the teacher who was tallying up what chores were done and by whom.

Please Review to tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Glee character that shows up in this story.

Enjoy.

Blaine spent the next four days without a sighting of Kurt and in the end he ended up helping Wes with his chores even though he had been released from them. Wes had told David about what happened and the water dragon's master had asked for more details. Blaine shook his head saying there was none. However, his friends' excitement was replaced with news of Lord Finn arriving with his Lady to the academy. The training grounds became a hive and every servant was running around preparing, even Kurt. The third day from the Lord's arrival Blaine saw Kurt carrying linen's towards the guest quarters, the second day he found Kurt airing the room in which the Lord and Lady would stay, and hours before their arrival Blaine was called along with an older student and a newer student to be greeters. He saw Kurt hidden a few holding pins away with a couple of other servants, watching. Blaine was almost positive they'd be lashed for being caught there so he said nothing and bowed when Lord Finn and Lady Rachel dismounted.

Lord Finn's dragon was a lanky air dragon whose tail must have had a mind of its own seeing as it nearly took out a part of the holding pin before Finn encouraged the dragon to stay calm. Lady Rachael's was more pristine, a delicate red and white whose snout sat higher than Lord Finn's dragon.

"Welcome to the Academy," the oldest student greeted and then turned to escort the Lord and Lady.

Lord Finn, before following, turned to the two escorts, a guard with a strip of hair on his head and a blonde guard and smiled. "Thank you Puck, Sam. Are you sure you can't stay longer, I know they've warmed up the juiciest cow they have."

The guy with the strip of hair shook his head. "No can do," he said it in such a manner that would have him being lashed for sure, "Lauren said she's gonna whip the little shits into shape," he smiled, "can't miss that."

The blond one rolled his eyes, "sorry Finn, Quinn is expecting me back tonight."

Lord Finn just nodded and waved his goodbye as the two guards took off on their dragons, the strip of hair's dragon much like Soun and her batlike appearance and then another air dragon.

Lord Finn then followed his wife leaving Blaine and the poor new girl to stable the dragons. Lord Finn's went without much hassle, although Blaine was sure he was spoiling the well trained dragon by letting it sniff and nudge every piece of unstable wood in the holding pin. Lady Rachel's put up a fight. The other air dragon snorted blowing the new girl off her feet and she curled around herself. Blaine felt for her, remembering how terrified he'd been of a dragon that size and rushed to help her up. He had gotten her to her feet just so she could book it out of the stable, tears in her eyes and turned back to the air dragon eyes now narrowed on him.

The dragon approached but stopped and its wings shivered but she strode proudly to the same pin as Lord Finn's. Blaine blinked and looked around managing to see Kurt smirk as he stood proudly in the center of the pins before yelping as another servant dragged him back to the hiding spot. Of course Kurt would know how to handle these dragons; he was once Lord Finn's sparring partner.

The other servant was pulling Kurt away knowing Blaine had seen them both, desperately whispering as much to Kurt who let out a forced "eep" and then scurried out, a smile on his face. Blaine inwardly wondered if Kurt had really been the Baron's jester, the boy could put on a show. He turned to see the new girl coming back in; breathing deeply and listened to her apologize and thank him and beg him not to tell the headmaster or any teacher who'd have her lashed. Blaine promised.

Dinner was succulent. Every one of the juiciest cows must have been slaughtered for tonight because Blaine had never tasted something so good in his life. And he was reaching for the last piece of meat on the platter before another huge platter was held over their table in front of the three boys. Wes let out a sound that sounded like a mewl form a cat and grabbed at least two thirds of the new platter, placing it onto his plate. Blaine blinked up and Kurt smiled to them.

"More young masters," his voice was light and Blaine noted the slightly higher octave. Kurt's eyes sure were brighter Blaine noted. Or were they always that bright?

"Blaine," David snapped at his friend and the hobbit boy was thrown from his trance.

His eyes meet with his empty plate, "uh what," he stumbled.

"Do you want anything else young master?"

The, _maybe you, _was left unspoken. Blaine replied, "no thank you, I'm fine."

"Of course," Kurt gave his usual servant smile and Blaine felt the need to to tell the world everything about this servant.

"I shall return with your potatoes," Kurt said evenly and walked away and as much as he tried Blaine couldn't tear his eyes away from the servant's swaying hips.

David nudged him in the side, "you've have to stop Blaine. You're going to get lashings if this continues."

"If what continues," Blaine asked charmingly, pretending he didn't know what his friend was referring too. David just sighed; Blaine had his mind set on this servant and this was his way of letting Wes and David know. This playful defensive about something serious; no wonder Blaine got the highest marks on their interrogation class.

Wes hadn't meant to overhear, really he hadn't. If he could go back in time and stop himself for thirty more second he would, but he can't. He heard it and now he was sitting in an open clearing with a few tree dotted around, the sun rising, telling Blaine and David. "And he said 'No Finn, we can't do this. Not here, not now.' And then I heard Lord Finn sigh. I hid and saw Kurt come out un-ruffling his shirt and looking upset. Lord Finn came to the door and glared at Kurt as he was walking away. I passed Lady Rachel on the way here. She looked so happy."

"And this draws your mind to a scandal," David replied trying to comprehend how he was friends with a conspirator.

"What else would they be talking about David," Wes threw up his hands in frustration, "it's not like I'm going around telling everyone."

"You told us," Blaine said blandly not at all happy with what could possibly be a scandal.

"That's because you two don't talk to anyone else." Wes snapped at them. He was taking this very seriously.

"I wouldn't worry about it Wes," Blaine said standing, "It doesn't even have to be a problem if we keep quiet long enough. Lord Finn is only here for the week of our survival outing and then he's gone."

"Speaking of survival outing, which servant have you roped into coming along with you," David asked Wes.

"His name is Thad and he can handle a shield better than most servants and he can carry quite a bit if Gavel gets tired. What about you?"

"Her name is Mercedes. She's an excellent cook." They both looked to Blaine who smiled coyly. "You haven't gotten around to it have you." David was always best on calling out Blaine's bullshit.

"Maybe," Blaine tried to defend himself but at the two blank looks he caved, "alright no, I was going to blackmail Kurt into it but I-"

"I think you should choose someone different," David worried.

"I'll choose who I want to choose David," the hobbit boy shot back, standing, tiring of his friends already. "I need to get back to Jeremiah, he hates waking up alone." Blaine walked away, passing under one of the larger oak trees feeling people staring at him.

Kurt sat back on his branch from where he was listening to the three boys after watching Blaine prance away like Rachel dragon on a good day. He dropped down as silent as possible and caught up to Blaine, shocking the boy to turn around. "I'm sorry young master," his smile was sly, "but I overheard you saying you wished me to accompany you on your survival test."

Blaine wanted to wipe that smile off his face, "yes, I was."

"I'd be honored young master," Kurt bowed and as he was walking away Kurt brushed his shoulder with Blaine's. The earth dragon master turned his head sharply watching the servant boy walk away and growled, that bastard had just coped a feel.

Wes and David had caught up to him by the time he made it to the entrance where Lord Finn was shooing Kurt away with an aggravated look on his face. Kurt looked upset and scurried off and the Lord's eyes narrowed on Blaine. The giant approached him quickly and Wes and David shied away. All three bowed. "Come with me," Lord Finn's voice was shaky and low and pointed directly at Blaine. His eyes dared anyone who was watching to interfere. Blaine nodded and the Lord led him away from the group back into the open clearing well out of ear shot. The Lord spun on him and got up real close, "you make sure Kurt doesn't have a speck of mud on him when he come back you hear me?"

Blaine wanted to call the lord out on his secret but he bit his lip, swallowed what he was going to say, and nodded. Lord Finn straightened, towering easily over Blaine's small body. He pictured for a minute the Lord's large hand roughly against Kurt's pale skin then shook the thought from his head. He followed the Lord back towards the academy and stood between his two friends again.

"What happened?" David asked watching Lady Rachel take her husband's arm and lead him away, confused.

"Lord Finn's got a secret he wants to keep pretty," was all Blaine said and then lead them inside to wake their sleeping dragons.

Both trainer and servant had been allowed one sack satchel to fill with whatever they saw fit before they were to show up at the forest entrance, be counted, and sent off for a week. Blaine and Kurt were one of the first and they traveled the river till it opened into a pond. Blaine set his satchel down and Jeremiah plopped next to it rubbing his horns that were getting sharper every day. Kurt hung his satchel from a low branch and dipped his hand in the pond water. Blaine came beside him, "so, you and Lord Finn hm," he started casually hoping to catch the servant off guard. Kurt shook the water off his hand and looked to Blaine.

"What about us," Kurt questioned.

"Does he hold you down when you lay with him?" It was a ridiculously personal question but Blaine felt he had the right to ask. He had had his ass groped by this servant.

Kurt's eyes widened and he shot up from the ground, red. "What are you talking about?"

"This scandal you have going on with him," Blaine waved his hands absently as he followed Kurt away from the water's edge, "He pulled me aside and told me to bring you back pretty a few days ago." Kurt sat under the tree where he hung his satchel and opened his mouth but Blaine cut him off. "Was that the reason the Baron sent you here."

"I had no idea you and your friends were conspirators, but Fi-Lord Finn and I are not sleeping together."

"See, you're so comfortable with him that you speak of him without his title," Blaine argued, "you can't tell me nothing's going on there."

Kurt picked up a twig and threw it at Blaine though it flimsy fell a few feet in front of him and he snorted. "Even if Lord Finn and I were lying together he'd squash me."

"You're not that small," Blaine countered gesturing to all of himself.

"I bet he towered over you when he confronted you, right?" Blaine nodded, "He knows he has that advantage and only uses it when he cares."

"But alas he cares for you and the only way he could care for a servant is if he's lying with him,"

Blaine said. "And to pull me aside and tell me to bring you back pretty, that's the most plausible conclusions I can come up with."

Kurt brushed his already fine hair away from his face, "you've come to more conclusion than just that one?"

Blaine scrunched his face at Kurt's smile and squatted down by the water's edge. "Who are you then," Blaine challenged.

"I am Kurt, a servant," the taller boy said eyes looking out over the water. Blaine tried to stare holes into the boy but he felt Jeremiah's huff and listened when his dragon told him it was useless, the boy was wafting with aloofness and that he'd get no other answer than that.

Day one passed with them setting up a camp by the lake and hunting for meat that they had ate on fresh bread which Blaine had snuck out of the kitchen with his charming smile. Kurt had cooked and watched Blaine and Jeremiah do their normal training routine. Day two was the same and Blaine was sure that they'd be fine for the five more days they had. He skinned the scales of the fish he'd caught and hummed. Kurt sat beside him with a wooden flute. "Jeremiah's horns seem to be giving him trouble," Kurt said.

Blaine turned to his dragon who was once again scrapping his horns on something and shook his head; "he just wants them to grow faster," Blaine said then continued humming

"How big will he get," Kurt asked, continuing conversation. The two of them had been silent for most of the day and now that dusk was coming he figured he could speak.

"Schue said around four meters."

"Is that length or height?"

"Length," Blaine boosted, "earth dragons are the second longest species after water dragons."

Kurt nodded, "it seems the right length for a hobbit such as yourself." The said hobbit scowled and whistled Jeremiah over knowing the dragon was going to cause damage to his horns sooner or later. "I have some techniques," Kurt said, his breath just above a whisper, "that will help Jeremiah's horns sharpen."

"You do?"

Kurt nodded and pulled out a rough looking note book, "about thirteen of them."

Blaine shook his head, "who are you?"

Kurt shrugged, "I am Kurt, I served as Lord Finn's sparing servant."

The earth dragon master huffed indignantly.

The tips did help and by day five Jeremiah's horns were taking on a pointed shaped. The young earth dragon couldn't have been happier and Blaine wanted to kick him, prancing around like a feline, waving his horns about in a show of masculinity and power. He'd heard nothing but, _my horns this, my horns that_ and he was tiring of it. Kurt smiled to him when he let out his fifth sigh of the day. "Did you have to teach my dragon those sharpening techniques?"

"All the fault doesn't rest on the techniques you know," Kurt fired back; "it's the herbs you wanted me to show fault too." Kurt walked to dip the cooking pot into the lake for water to boil and Blaine tossed a pinecone at him. It flew over Kurt's shoulder and _bounced_ off the water sur-

Blaine shot to his feet as Kurt shot back away from the water dragon that had made its appearance. Kurt gripped the pot tight and started to back away. Jeremiah growled wings tense, ready for flight. Blaine looked around for something to defend himself with but came up empty handed.

The water dragon was only a baby; too small to be mature but its teeth were sharp and its body longer than Jo's. It splashed its tail and Jeremiah crouched forward scraping the ground with his horns. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt to get the fuck away since it looked as if the water dragon wasn't interested in intimidation techniques. It lunged for Kurt who swung the cooking pot back and gave the beast a good whack on the head as he dodged. The dragon yanked back, sending his tail out instead catching Kurt in the side as he landed. Kurt rolled still clutching his cooking pot. The water dragon dove back into the water when Jeremiah flew at it and came back up behind the earth dragon slamming its body into his. Jeremiah was pushed back but swooped down to block the water dragon as it lunged for Blaine. Blaine ran to Kurt's side to make sure the boy was okay but Kurt keep pushing at his arm, telling him to take care of Jeremiah who landed heavily on the ground under the whiplash of the water dragon's tail. The enemy dragon narrowed its sights on the two humans and before Jeremiah even had the opportunity to stand it lunged for them. It knocked Blaine into a tree and Kurt flew into the water.

Blaine gasped for breathe telling himself to move as he watched the dragon dive. The water dragon emerged once again, flailing and screeching as its blood poured from a wound. Had Kurt managed to hurt it underwater? The said servant boy was clawing his way onto shore and away from the lake's edge heaving for breathe and coughing up water. The water dragon slammed its tail inches from Kurt's body and something in Blaine switched on.

He raced forward and stood between Kurt and the dragon. Jeremiah was terrified but this strange new sense in him was empowering. He knew what his master was thinking instantly, knew his every emotion, felt the same surge of _protect_ as his master for the human boy who was strange. The water dragon lunged forward and Blaine raised his arm in defense. He only blinked when a surge of white pain spread through his arm. The dragon's mouth was clamped around his arm, teeth digging into his flesh. He took his other arm and with the earth's power he slammed the beast head against the ground, pinning it's snout on the ground with his free arm. The beast flailed around but its head went nowhere. Its tail smashed into a nearby tree leaving a dent in the wood and Jeremiah took his chance. He charged forward and slammed his sharp horns through the softest part of the water dragon: its lungs.

Blaine unpinned the beast and it released his arm immediately. It shook itself, trying to free itself from Jeremiah's horns but the curved bone was like a fishing hook. The more the dragon struggled the more damaged to its lungs it did. Blaine could feel the flesh in the water dragon on his hand and he clenched them, enjoying the sensation. _Kill it, kill it, _he and Jeremiah shared between them and the earth dragon shook his head, ripping at the flesh inside the now helpless beast. Blaine's smile grew until a pale hand spun him around by his hurt arm and he came face to face with a worried Kurt. Kurt's mouth was moving but all he could hear was the sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones that were important to the water dragon for survival.

Then Kurt smacked him and the earth's fuel drained from him again. He hit the ground the pain now tearing at his arm and Jeremiah stopped his thrashing, letting the water dragon finally go limp on his horns. Blaine fought back the tearing of his eyes and remained focused on Kurt who was telling him to think only about him.

That wasn't too hard- thinking about Kurt. Kurt had a lovely shade of ivory skin; that meant Kurt wasn't always a servant. Servants who were always servants tended to be black or tanner from working. Kurt had perfect hair Blaine thought but Kurt was saying thank you as he led Blaine to the lake, picking up his cooking pot and dipping it into said lake so Blaine must have said that out loud. "You did," Kurt told him as he poured the water over Blaine's bleeding arm.

"You're voice is really nice too," Blaine said this time for sure out loud. "And eyes," Blaine added.

Those same eyes were filled with worry and Kurt removed his shirt. _Okay, whoow._ "Men," Kurt whispered, "even when on the verge of death by blood loss they think of a good time." Blaine smiled. Kurt wrapped his shirt tight around Blaine's arm and told Blaine to hold it close for a few minutes but to not let up on the pressure if he wanted his arm to stop bleeding. He did as he was told. Jeremiah laid down where he stood and tried to push the now dead water dragon off his horns without much success.

"Save it," Blaine told his partner with a smile, "we'll keep it as a trophy."

Kurt had stopped the blood loss from Blaine's arm and sat down after assuring both himself and Blaine that it was okay to sleep; that sleep would help. Blaine grabbed hold of his arm before he could leave and with a yawn asked: "who are you?"

"I am Kurt," the servant boy said, "the boy who owes you his life."

He'd covered Blaine in a warm blanket in the tent and moved onto Jeremiah who was sulking. "You were very brave," Kurt whispered to the dragon and pulled the corpse from his horns, "you did a good job." Jeremiah turned his head into his under arm and curled his tail around him to form a lump. Kurt let the heavy dragon thump to the ground and he moved to sit under a tree. Where dead things smelled more live things were sure to show up.

Please Review.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee characters or Glee.

Enjoy

Blaine awoke mid morning to the smell of, was that dragon? He slipped his head out of the tent to see that yes, the water dragons skin lay drying over a tree branch and that meat was hanging across the clearing. He blinked and focused his eyes on Kurt who was stirring something within the small pot.

"I hope you know Jeremiah is not a cannibal," Blaine's voice slurred and he stopped. Why was he slurring? Kurt eyes snapped up and he was pulling Blaine out of the tent over to where he was cooking. Kurt untied the two bands holding the soaked shirt (that he had changed four hours ago so Blaine must have hit it on something for the shirt to be that soaked), washed the wound with water, and replaced the shirt with a clean one then wrapped the two bands back around in their original position. Blaine was then forced down and a bowl in his view. It smelled delicious.

"Your dragon caught himself a rabbit this morning," Kurt assured Blaine. True enough Jeremiah was licking a bone clean not bothering with the two of them. Blaine then turned back to his stew and blew the steam away. He watched the large chunks of dragon float around in the broth and then up to Kurt holding the bowl away. Kurt's eye twitched. "You know Dragon's a delicacy in some estates."

"It's gritty," Blaine replied.

"It tastes like lamb," Kurt urged.

"They're really big pieces," he noticed.

"Its filling," Kurt urged again before sighing, "you need to eat."

"Can't I eat a rabbit or something," Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. He grinned.

"Sure you can, if you feel like hunting it, skinning it, cleaning it, and then cooking it." Blaine's grin fell and he looked lost; he pulled the bowl back to him and drank the broth. Kurt smirked lasted a whole two seconds before he went back to stirring the pot. "A couple of other trainers swooped in last night," Blaine's eyes looked up but he kept the bowl close, it was surprisingly good, "took some drying dragon's meat with them in their escape."

"Did you stop them?"

"No," Kurt said and the two lapsed into silence. Two minutes later Kurt spoke up, "I need to thank you," he breathed and this time Blaine set the bowl down, the hunks of meat piled at the bottom. "For what you did yesterday."

"You wounded the thing," Blaine countered but Kurt shook his head.

"No, I mean for taking the attack," Kurt's hand motioned at Blaine's arm.

Blaine's said a dumb "oh" and looked away, "I don't know what, I mean, I just didn't think," he stammered, "you were down and you have really pale skin and your skinny so there wasn't going to be much blood in you anyway and Lord Finn told me to bring you back pretty and I'm shit at taking care of myself let alone someon-"

"Blaine," the word was soft but it shut up the rambling boy instantly. He looked to Kurt who then placed a kiss on his cheek, "thank you." Kurt took the pot off the stove and called out for Jeremiah. The dragon pranced forward and dropped the bones at his feet. Kurt snatched them up and put them in the boil water. "Your arm should heal a lot quicker when we clean it with this."

"A rabbit bone," Blaine asked before it clicked, "oh, you're heating up the rabbits bones to crush them." Kurt nodded and Blaine puffed out his chest, "see," he started, "I paid attention in survival class."

"Obviously not," Kurt muttered and Blaine felt insulted.

"What's that supposed to mean," he confronted Kurt.

Kurt's attitude reared its head, "It means you're an idiot for jumping in front of that dragon like that."

"I didn't see you doing anything about it," Blaine snapped back and Kurt lashed back, his eyes beginning to water.

"That's because I was underwater when I hurt the damn thing," and Kurt said it as if Blaine wouldn't have had the skill, that hurt Blaine the most.

"Let's forget for two seconds that I saved your life and think solely about you and your amazing skills to outrun the best hunter of our class and your snarky ability to piss everyone off."

"This isn't about me," Kurt seethed, "If it was I would have been the one dying of blood loss last night because I had to go and save your stupid ass."

Blaine blinked, "dying? I wasn't dying." _Was I?_

The radio silence from Jeremiah who had lain down away from them was assurance enough and he reached out for Kurt; the servant swatted his hand away, stood abruptly, and walked away from the fire wiping at his eyes. Blaine wanted to say something but Kurt had already returned, eyes free of any water, with a mortar and pestle. The rabbit's bones crushed easily under the frustrated weight of Kurt's kneading. Blaine made to move away from the fire but Kurt stopped him. "I was worried," he admitted crushing the second bone in half.

"You seem to have taken good care of my arm," Blaine offered praise; "I thank you."

"Not-not then," Kurt stuttered, "I mean I was worried about you later last night too but, when you and Jeremiah synced." Blaine had never heard the term but the feeling of the waters dragon's flesh on his hands came to mind. "I didn't know you for that minute you and him came together. You had become just another part of the cynical earth." The words were spoken as if Kurt had already dealt with this before.

"What do you mean by synced," he asked, cautious of this new, quiet Kurt.

"You and Jeremiah share a special bond," Kurt swallowed, "its linked when you are at terms with your equality to him. Jeremiah sees you just as much a friend as his master and vice versa with you."

"Does everyone sync?"

"Syncing is the sign that you're ready to go into the army," Kurt said, "they train you to control your syncing- to not become a rage loving monster when your two minds are connected. So no, not everyone syncs."

"I wasn't a rage loving monster," Blaine defended, "I was just prote-" and he stopped not sure were that statement would lead.

Kurt shook his head, "I'm sorry, it's just I only know one reason for syncing."

"Did Lord Finn…" he trailed, afraid to finish that sentence.

"No! No, he would never," Kurt smiled sadly, his eyes glancing over to his right. Blaine remained silent, the servant was thinking. "I just wanted to inform you of that."

"Will you answer me this then?"

Kurt hummed a lighter sound now that this topic was off his chest.

"Who are you?"

Kurt's smile gave him away to his lie as he ducked his head; cheeks flushed pink like the kitchen maids when he'd flirt with them, "I am Kurt. The servant who thinks your idiocy makes you cuter."

Blaine snorted and watched Kurt continue on the rabbit bones. Jeremiah's content rumble escaped his throat and he rolled onto his back, wings splayed out collecting the sun's rays.

-break-

Dusk rolled on them faster than either boy was willing to admit; for the final time they both crawled into the tent leaving Jeremiah on guard. Kurt was just getting to sleep when he felt a hand skim his back. He ignored it figuring Blaine was moving in his sleep again but when Blaine told him to roll over his head shot in the direction of his tent partner. Blaine gave a doopy grin, "come on," he urged, "I have to make sure there is not a speck of dirt on you, Lord Finn's order." Kurt narrowed his eyes but relented allowing Blaine to wiggle himself closer and okay, Blaine's hands weren't as rough as they looked as they traveled every inch of his arm. Kurt almost purred but it cut off when Blaine moved his lips onto his collar bone. Kurt hands pushed on Blaine's shoulders but the older boy refused to move. "It'll be easier with three body parts searching for the dirt," Blaine told him and Kurt laughed.

"When'd you think of that," Kurt asked voice low.

"Sometime around noon," he admitted, "After you admitted I was cute."

Kurt hummed and pressed his body closer, his fingers curling around the fabric of Blaine's shirt. Blaine rolled himself on top of the servant and allowed his hands to run over Kurt's shoulders down his chest which was being search by his mouth, to the hem of his pants, tugging on the rope that held them up. Blaine removed his mouth from Kurt's pale chest for two seconds to ask if he could remove them.

"Only if you kiss me first," Kurt whispered and Blaine did just that. It wasn't hard to tell how inexperienced Kurt was, with his desperate mewling and Blaine laughed when he came up for air. Kurt's breathes were shortened already.

"I need to teach you how to kiss," he lamented.

"You're going to have to teach me much more than that," Kurt warned him, "I'm a virgin with no idea what's about to happen."

Blaine wasn't sure if he could wrap his mind around this beautiful boy being a virgin, not with such an inviting form. "You're serious," he stated at Kurt's unwavering eyes.

"Untouched property," Kurt wiggled underneath Blaine and the curly haired boy laughed.

"This could take a while," he sighed.

Kurt only let his hands rest on Blaine's hips and smirked. "We got all night and some traveling time tomorrow. Teach me everything."

"Filthy for a virgin," Blaine commented with a smile and slipped his hands down Kurt's pants, "but I'm sure you'll be a wonderful student."

Outside the tent Jeremiah groaned and told his master to _get some already_.

-break-

"You're a good teacher," Kurt took a deep breath in at Blaine's request then let it out and Blaine pulled out. He was sprawled out over the longer boy with a smile.

"You're a quick learner," Blaine praised. "I didn't hurt you did I," Blaine asked when Kurt winced and he hurried to roll off and put his hands back on Kurt's body.

Kurt shook his head and pulled Blaine's arms to his sides and forced the boy closer to him again. Blaine let his head rest against Kurt's naked chest and smiled at the various bruising marks where he had nibbled. He's still pretty, Blaine informed himself think about Lord Finn's order. Kurt talking pulled him from his thoughts.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Kurt stopped tracing Blaine's chest and spoke again, "I want to continue this."

Blaine blinked in surprise, "I wouldn't have started it if I didn't want the same thing Kurt." Kurt nodded. Blaine leaned up to press his mouth against Kurt's and Kurt pushed his hips against him causing him to stop. "Oh no," he reprimand, "it's only going to hurt if we do that again so soon."

Kurt deflated against Blaine with a sigh, "but it felt good," he tried; Blaine didn't take the bait.

The silence was comfortable and Blaine basked in it till he heard Jeremiah open the connection again. It startled him and he jerked causing Kurt to look at him. He smiled and informed the servant of the happening. Then Blaine blushed, a deep crimson, and buried his face into Kurt's neck. Kurt poked him in the side. He swatted the servant's hand away. "Oh god, Jeremiah, shut up," he whispered.

"What's he saying," Kurt asked.

"You don't want to know," was the muffled reply.

"Oh but I think I do," the servant persisted.

Blaine curled up closer, intertwining their legs and let out soft chuckle. "He said those grunting noises you make while we had sex would bring a moose in heat to you."

Kurt gawked and made the effort to get up and throw one of his sandals at the dragon just outside the tent, face now as flushed as Blaine's. Blaine pulled him back to lie back down and chuckled into his skin. "I find those grunts adorable and the face you make-"

"Can we stop talking about it," Kurt hissed, more than a little hurt by the dragon's words. Blaine rolled his eyes but did as the servant asked. They slipped into the unconscious sometime after.

-break-

The water dragon's skin was folded and fixed to Jeremiah's back while Blaine threw the rest of the meat Kurt didn't pack for their short trip back to the academy out around the woods. Today was day seven and the day they were supposed to head back in. It seemed to short for Blaine's liking and he wished he had slept with Kurt at the beginning and gotten more intimate time alone with him, but there are closets and dark corners he assured himself. They set out at a slow pace at noon.

"What will you do if you're chosen to go into the army," Kurt asked out of the blue and Blaine shrugged.

"In all honesty I hope I don't get chosen."

Kurt's eyes widened, "but you can sync," he reminded Blaine, "I've never heard of anyone not wanting to go into the army."

Blaine waved him off gently. "I know it's some sort of honor and I'm sure my parents would love to have the profit of their son in the army, but I don't' want to fight, I want to teach."

Kurt looked thoughtful and let it drop. Blaine asked if the scouts were looking at him and Kurt shrugged reminding Blaine that he didn't have anything to do with the scouts, he was a servant. Blaine pouted his lower lip and Kurt had to do a double take before sighing. "Alright, but you can't tell anyone I said this; servant gossip says their looking at your friend Wes."

"That's great," Blaine said with a smile and really it was. It'd be hard to say good-bye but Wes was never shared his or David's lack of enthusiasm about the army.

They made it to the edge of the forest a couple hours later and Holiday marveled at the water dragon skin while other students around them asked how they came across it. Blaine held up his arm in triumph and Kurt gave his report to Holiday before being sent on his way. He and Blaine shared a look and parted. The look promised dark corners and silent pleasure whenever they could.

There weren't a lot of dark corners following Blaine's return. The water dragon's skin had been sent to a shield maker and Blaine would wear it proudly if the time ever came but he also snuck a note in before the skin was handed off. It asked for some of the scales to be striped and sent to a jeweler with instructions on what to make and who to send it to. So when Blaine saw the dragon scale belt he'd commissioned for Kurt around the said servant's waist he smiled and went back to the task at hand. People constantly followed him around like he was the best thing on the earth and it frustrated him to no end. Luckily Kurt would pull him into servant escapes and they could release their tension as quick as possible. It was during the fifth day of the water dragon hype that Kurt pulled him aside and Blaine was ready to drop down and suck his partner off but Kurt stopped him. That was when Blaine got a good look at Kurt's face.

"What's happened," he asked and Kurt shook his head.

"Lord Finn's taking me back to the estate when he leaves."

"He can't-" and Blaine stopped because, no, Lord Finn could do whatever the hell he wanted and Blaine would have no say. "When does he leave," Blaine asked instead and it broke his heart to see the tears welling in Kurt's eyes.

"Tomorrow morning," Kurt whispered throwing his arms around Blaine and holding him tight, "I don't want to leave you."

Blaine rubbed his back soothingly, "don't worry. I'll figure out something," he promised, "I don't want this to end, not when I've finally found you."

They stayed like that until Mercedes found them and told Kurt that he'd been gone to long and it was looking suspicious. Kurt kissed Blaine, wiping away his tears and left with Mercedes

Blaine reentered into the hallways through the servant's escape and hauled himself to his next class where David was waiting. "Where's Wes," he asked and David motioned vaguely.

"Somewhere with Lord Finn and a scout, he was pulled aside after lunch."

Blaine nodded and looked to the sheet of paper his teacher had given him. The good grade didn't fill him nearly as much having Kurt stay would have.

The next morning Blaine was by Kurt's side the moment he woke up (no, literally, the servant had crawled into his bed sometimes after the midnight bell) and pleasured him one more time before they had to get up. Kurt seemed difficult and dizzy for most of the morning and Blaine couldn't help but compare him to a dragon trainer without his dragon. Kurt told him not to be silly and they exited the academy. Lord Finn and Lady Rachel were already mounted and the two guards that had come with the two of them in the beginning were back. Kurt climbed up with the blond guard and mouthed something to Blaine before they took off.

By the time they were gone from view Blaine knew what he had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee or the characters.

Last chapter.

The estate of Ohino spanned miles. Miles of city and walls and training grounds all clustered. People live atop people in buildings more modern than he'd ever seen before but dragon's still flew and perched. The color variations were vibrant and Blaine found himself amazed by the artwork they made in the sky.

He'd worked himself to the bone to be seen by scouts and when they approached him he nearly bawled for joy. Blaine had promised Kurt he would find a way to see him again and he had. It may have taken a couple months but he was here and on the way to see the baron with a couple of other students. Jeremiah was larger now, more toned than the baby dragon Blaine held in his hands that day on his father yard and his horns were twisted in a viciously beautiful way. He wore proudly on his back a shield made of water dragon scales, blue as the rivers they'd flown over. There guide lead them through the estate grounds towards the middle of the court yard. Their names had been recorded and approved by the Baron himself so Blaine was sure Kurt knew he was coming.

Their guide stopped their trek at a couple of vendors stalls and spoke, "you will meet at the grand home of the Baron at the third bell in this cycle, but for right now you have time to get gear and make yourself presentable to his Lordship._** I**_ expect you all to be presentable or lashings will occur."

Blaine never thought he would know what it felt like to be lashed; it was a numbing pain, worse than the injury on his arm that was covered in the one glove he'd gotten out the water dragon's hide. He figured it was best to protect his injured arm now that he was going into the army.

His first lash came on the day after Kurt had left. He tried to prove himself capable of something, what it was he forgot, and he screwed up earning five lashes. He found that trying to be seen was harder than he ever wanted it to be. He learned that putting himself out there was more painful than he thought but this was for Kurt. He would not lose the mysterious and flirty boy he'd come across just because Lord Finn got greedy again.

Their guide then walked away and the rest scattered slowly. Blaine had brought what little money he could find but he wasn't going to spend that now even though he was sure he needed a new shirt. This money was saved to try and buy off the rest of Kurt's service time. Jeremiah wondered over to a group of earth dragons who were inviting and the dragon master nodded. Jeremiah could stay with them while he searched for Kurt.

He stopped the first worker he saw in better looking clothes with the Baron's symbol on them. "Do you know a Kurt," he asked and the female shook her head quickly, eyes glancing around. He let her go and she bowed scurrying off much faster than before. Each servant with the Baron's symbol did much the same and he was beginning to think that Kurt wasn't within the Baron's service anymore. Kurt had said he had come to the academy to finish off his last months in the Baron's service.

He approached a stall vendor and asked if they knew his Kurt.

"A last name hun," the sweet old woman chirped.

Blaine shook his head, "he didn't give me one," he said sadly and bought a loaf of bread off her in payment.

He passed a hurrying servant who stopped at two more servants, out of breath. Blaine was going to move on, he really was until he heard Kurt's name come out of their mouth. "Kurt's been caught," the servant hissed, "he tried stealing Lady Rachel's necklace; they're going to kill him."

_Kurt, stealing, impossible,_ Blaine thought to himself but followed the servants at a good distance. Jeremiah had to leave the group of dragon's to follow his master.

The servants lead him to a scene that shredded Blaine's heart to pieces.

A large crowd was standing around a heightened platform and up on the platform was a servant whose skin was ivory, dressed in chains. Beside him was the Baron himself and another man.

The man that was not the Baron spoke. "This servant is accused of stealing from Lord Hummel, does anyone defend him."

Blaine raced forward pushing his way through the crowd until he came to the inner most and stopped dead, his eyes locking with Kurt's. Kurt turned his head away, ashamed. The man shook his head, "on accordance of what was stolen his punishment is death by flames." The man laid Kurt out on the pyre and covered his face. The baron stepped aside and the man led him away to a standing platform.

_What are you doing, get him._ Jeremiah seethed through their connection. Jeremiah had been the one to suffer through forced syncs because his master wanted to see this servant boy again. There was no way in hell he was going to keep going through that because his masters wanted partner was burned alive. Blaine snapped out of whatever trance he was in and moved forward only to yank himself back as flames shot up through grates around the platform. "no," he screamed and the earth was once again his fuel. Jeremiah launched himself up over the crowd to their amazement and flapped his wings at the high flames allowing Blaine only a moment of time to pass through them without horrible scaring himself. Blaine ripped the blindfold off Kurt and before the servant even had time to adjust Blaine's mouth was on his, desperately clinging to him waiting for the flames to-

Kurt was chuckling under him and pushed him back with soothing sounds and Blaine noticed that the flames were nowhere near them. "I knew you'd come," Kurt whispered, holding onto him.

The flames around them fell and died and Blaine looked around. The people who had been watching were smiling at them and the Baron was approaching them, alone this time. The other man that was not the Baron was leaning on the railing, head in his hands with a sweet smile on his face.

The Baron clasped Kurt on the shoulder and laughed. "You weren't kidding," he told the boy and then gave Blaine a once over, "a good choice Kurt."

"Thanks dad," Kurt said softly and both Blaine and Jeremiah's minds were blown out of their sync.

"Dad!" Blaine pulled back, not dropping Kurt's hand but still pulling back looking between the Baron and Kurt, "he's your-I mean, Santana forbid," he breathed and Kurt smiled sadly.

"Come on, you need to sit down," Kurt said pulling him away from the now clearing crowd into the Baron's house and sitting him on the nearest chair.

"Who are you" Blaine's mind was trying to comprehend everything that was happening.

Kurt sat down and snuggled in close. "I'm Kurt Hummel, son of Burt Hummel and heir to the Ohino Lordship."

Blaine took a deep breath per request of Kurt, let it out, and fainted.

-break-

The room he woke up in was something right out of a Westerville noble's house. The ceiling was high, draped with a warm and shimmering tan fabric. The bed was big and soft and Blaine stretched out his arms. He twisted his waking body so that it would crack and release the pressure in his bones. The windows were streaming light onto his face and throughout the room, lighting up the mahogany furniture. He pushed himself up with his arms and yawned to meet a blond servant with a gigantic smile.

"Dolphin will be glad you're awake," she commented and laid the tray of fresh fruit onto the end table for him before making her escape. Blaine wanted to ask her who the hell dolphin was and where he was and what he was doing here but the fruit looked to inviting. He reached and grabbed three blackberries. He popped all three in his mouth when the door opened and his Kurt swept in.

"You still have my belt," Blaine commented with a full mouth and Kurt smiled. The baron's son sat on the edge of the bed and Blaine crawled up next to him, feeling slightly proud that the boy would tense when he got close. Blaine kissed his cheek anyway.

"I'm surprised you did that," Kurt muttered placing his hand over his cheek.

"So you lied to me for two weeks," he shrugged, "everything just makes sense now."

"Even my scandalous affair with Finn?"

Blaine shuttered, "I'm trying not to admit that I ever thought that." Kurt laughed and Blaine fell back on the bed, pulling Kurt with him. "Though I wouldn't refuse being told what the hell just happened."

Kurt rolled over and pulled Blaine closer to press his face into Blaine's warm shirt. "It's a very long tradition," he started, "but it would make sense for me to start at the beginning. You know the old legends of kings sacrificing their virgin son or daughters to a dragon to save the kingdom." Blaine hummed. "It's sort of like that; every estate has its own way of doing what you went through."

"What did I just go through?" Blaine prompted Kurt.

"It's a way for the current Baron to tell if a person is willing to sacrifice themselves to be with their son or daughter."

"And I passed?"

"With flying colors," Kurt grinned.

"So everything was an act." It wasn't him accusing Kurt of anything, just a simple question.

"Yes," the boy replied, "I'm sorry about lying but my father wanted to keep tradition."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, "I can see why," he chuckled, "it sounds like fun to know the boy that's after your son is going to do everything in his power to get to him."

"My dad said the same thing when he married mom," Kurt told him.

"How'd your dad take the Operation: confuse the poor lover boy?"

Kurt shook his head, "mom told me when I was old enough to understand that she didn't even know my father when it happened. She was interested in another guy and wanted him to be her lover boy. The guy, she never gave me a name, didn't even try to go through the flames. My dad, however, was a different story. Dad had been in love with my mother since he started working for my grandfather and he says he just wanted to be her friend. He was dragged by another servant who didn't know anything about everything being an act towards the court that day and when mom's love interest just stood in horror my dad raced through the flames. Mom said he did a little roll and quenched the flames on his clothes and stopped just before throwing the blind fold off and standing over her."

"Sounds romantic," Blaine pressed his fingers into Kurt's side, loving Kurt's smile.

"She married him a few weeks later after they worked everything out with each other."

"Can I marry you in a few weeks?"

Kurt smiled against Blaine's shirt and he whispered, "you're to amazing to be true."

"Maybe; Jeremiah, however, wants to kick your ass."

Kurt looked up in surprise, "you're bond had grown if you can have a connection this far from each other."

Blaine looked sheepish. "I've put him through hell and back to get to you," Blaine admitted and kissed Kurt's lips quickly, "I told you I wouldn't let you go."

"When I saw your name on the list I squeaked," Kurt said with a smile, "my father wouldn't let me leave his office until I explained why." Blaine blanched and gawked.

"Does he know we-That I-"

Burt Hummel chuckled and closed the door behind him, "he wouldn't tell me everything but I'm positive something went down in that tent you shared."

Blaine flushed crimson and Kurt squeezed his hand glancing out of the corner of his eyes at him. Kurt stood and Blaine was quick to follow and bowed. Kurt straightened him back up with a sour look and he gave a wary smile.

"Don't be so formal," Burt motioned the two of them to sit with him when he did. Kurt sat across from his father at the small table and Blaine next to him. "I want to make sure everything sunk in before I start this conversation."

Blaine took a minute to breath, running over everything that happened. Kurt lied to him for two weeks, they had totally awesome sex in a tent, Blaine found out Kurt was actually the heir to the lordship of Ohino, and now he had just asked Kurt to marry him. He smiled to Burt, "yeah, everything's sunk in."

The conversation consisted of what role he would take when he married Kurt and what his responsibilities would be and Kurt had all but pulled him out to go to the dragons. "I want you to meet my dragon," Kurt told him and Blaine called him out about his comment the day Kurt left. The heir only smiled. The holding stables were elegant of course and he had received wary looks from all dragons except Lord Finns of course. "That's Elizabeth," Kurt pointed out a water dragon, a lanky thing whose body was half in a pool of water, "she's my fathers. I'm sure you know Barbara and Dance," he pointed to Lady Rachel and Lord Finn's dragons. They came upon a larger holding pin and Kurt had two servants open the gate.

Blaine's breathe hitched staring at the yellow sun dragon. "This is Pavarotti," Kurt smiled running a hand over the yellow scales.

"That a sun dragon Kurt," Blaine managed and Kurt gave a shy smile.

"I may have been a stupid kid when I got him," Kurt told him, "even after my father told me to stay inside while they migrated I went out. Pavarotti here was so small and he said one of the larger dragons hit him with his wing and sent him crashing."

"Is this why Ohino's been in peace since I was nine?"

Kurt nodded. Sun dragons were the ultimate sign of peace; they only stayed with those truly worthy of their presence. "You can come closer Blaine, he promises not to bite." Blaine just stood there in awe. He'd seen the sun dragons migrating before from his window but never this close. Pavarotti snorted smoke and Kurt hit him gently on the snout. "None of that," he told his dragon and held out his hand for Blaine, "please bring your adorable self closer and say hi."

"Flattery gets you everywhere," Blaine told him and walked forward.

-break-

"Blaine," Finn called from across the training ground, dodging the sink hole that was Blaine's disastrous attempt at trap making, and came up on the newlyweds. Kurt stopped his mocking of his husband for two seconds and smiled to his step-brother. Blaine nodded to his brother-in-law and Lady Rachel who had joined them not to long ago, got up and kissed her husband. "Me, Puck, and Sam were going to go dragon hunting, I didn't know if you wanted to come along."

"Are you hunting that nuisance on the boarder of Ohino," Kurt questioned drinking his coffee.

Finn nodded and gave Blaine puppy dog eyes, "it'll be fun, I promise."

"Fun until one of you comes back with a missing eyeball or worse a missing limb," Rachel commented and Kurt agreed with her silently. Blaine held up his dragon sleeved arm and smiled.

"Can't get any worse than this," Blaine laughed and stood, leaning over the table to kiss his husband. Finn clasped him on the back when he pulled away and told him he'd tell the servants to ready Jeremiah for the hunt.

Blaine went to follow but Kurt grabbed his hand forcing Blaine to turn back around. "You better bring back eternal glory or something stupid of that nature for me to let you go this early in our marriage."

The hobbit boy squeezed his husbands hand and promised not only eternal glory but a new belt for Kurt's growing collection. Kurt pondered it and let him go returning to mocking his husband with Lady Rachel. Blaine smiled and ran after Finn who was mounting his dragon in the distance along with Puck and Sam.

_Only three days mated and your already running_, Jeremiah snickered through they're connection. Blaine promptly informed him that if he brought back a new belt for his husband his dragon wouldn't be seeing him for the next two days because Kurt would be-

Jeremiah cut their connection before Blaine could continue and let his master climb up. Blaine took the sword from the servant offering it and slid it into the sheath on the saddle. Finn let out a uplifting call, returned by the three of them and they took off to fight a dragon.

(And maybe Kurt joined them later showing that he still had more skill than either of them after taking the air dragon down with a coffee cup.)

-break-

The end.

A big thank you for everyone who read and reviewed and put up with my mispelling and horrible grammar.


End file.
